tinytoonadventuresfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Jungle
It was a warm summer at Acme Acres. Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball are talking about the adventures they had like discovering Booty Island, explored space in a Star Wars parody, went to Washington, D.C., Hawaii, and Wackyland. Plucky said that they need more adventure. Babs had heard about the Acme Jungle. It was far away from Acme Looniversity, Buster's and Babs' house, Plucky's house, and Hamton's house. Plucky had heard about some things living in the jungle called Big People. They were humans with long legs and gigantic feet. The others think there's no such thing. On their way to the Acme Acres Jungle, Hamton shows everyone else Furrball's special talent: he can talk! They enjoy exploring the Acme Acres Jungle. Meanwhile, away from the Acme Acres Jungle, Calamity, Fifi, and Shirley were wondering where Buster, Babs, Hamton, Plucky, and Furrball were. Calamity believes that they are in the Acme Acres Jungle. Calamity goes onto the same path that Buster, Babs, Hamton, Plucky, and Furrball, went on to the Acme Acres Jungle. Meanwhile, in the Acme Acres Jungle, the Toons were enjoying the jungle, especially Plucky and Babs, who admired the jungle flowers. Then, 30 minutes later, when they were crossing a big river, there was a big windstorm with rain. They struggled crossing the river. Calamity was having trouble with the storm too. He was blocking himself with an umbrella and was pushing through big leaves and vines. Without Buster, Plucky, Hamton, and Furrball noticing, Babs was blown away by the storm. When the storm was over, Buster said that they had enough exploring for a while and he and the rest of the Toons decided to relax. Meanwhile, Babs woke up from the storm. She noticed a very big footprint right in front of her. She thought it is from the Big People and says she should tell someone about this. Plucky was off to get some fruit. Furrball hoped that Plucky would get guava, since it was his favorite fruit. While Plucky was gone to get some fruit, he hears loud stomping and sees multiple giant human footprints. He thought that it belonged to a herd of Big People. He runs all the way back to where the rest of the Toons are and warns them about the Big People. Buster notices that Babs is gone. Suddenly, Babs comes swinging in on a vine wearing a Tarzan outfit, with a Tarzan yell but then crashes into a tree. Buster leads the rest of the Toons to where the footprints go, but is nervous about the Big People. So were the rest of the Toons. But however it wasn't Big People. It was Montana Max and his giant stilts with giant fake human feet. He stuck them down to the ground to stomp on them. Then, Calamity finds the Toons and stops Montana Max. He had brought some animals along. The jungle animals attacked Montana Max while Calamity untied the Toons. Calamity led the Toons back home. Buster and his friends were relaxing in the park with Furrball eating some guava. Suddenly, they hear loud booming. Buster is worried that real Big People might have followed them back. But it was only booming from the boombox with music that Shirley and Fifi were dancing to. The Toons laughed. Trivia *References to the episodes No Toon is an Island, A Quack in the Quarks, Washingtoon D.C., Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian, and Her Wacky Highness are made. *This episode takes place after Pet Tricks. Allusions *When the Toons were crossing the river and Calamity was pushing through the leaves and vines during the rainy windstorm, a parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants production music, On Fire (from episodes like Pizza Delivery, Nature Pants, and Something Smells) was playing in the background. *Plucky's line "Big people are coming! Big people are coming!" is what Ben Elf said in the Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom episode, Daisy and Poppy Go to the Museum. Click here to see the transcript. Category:Episodes